clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bman2007Jazz/3
Welcome to Bman's Talk Page! ''' '''Archives Archive 1 • Archive 2 • Archive 3 • Archive 4 • Archive 5 • Archive 6 • Current It starts under here My 3rd Talk Page Archive. Also considered my first talk page as an Administrator of CPWiki. NUMERO TRES' (3)! ~[[User:Bman2007Jazz|'Bman'2007Jazz]] (Talk Page) 00:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) 6th? Cp kid and I are considering a sixth Administrator, but that would bring up problems with voting, etc. Cp kid said: "Hey ShrimPin. Sorry to bust in on your conversation, but if did decide to have another admin, Brookeles would be perfect for the job, because I've seen him in action, and I know that he would do a great job!" If we allowed Brookeles to be the 6th Admin, then we would have to find a 7th to break ties. What do you think? ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:08, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Secret Hey!Bman, I need your help for creating secret page page for me.I'll edit that.Actually, Nogginfan spoiled my plans for becoming the admin.Can you tell me how to create a secret page?Thanks Terler Decision Made! Okay everyone, I've come to a conclusion. We all know that Cp kid and I are considering a sixth Administrator, but that would bring up problems with voting, etc. Now, we're tied between Brookeles and Scrollbars (Andrew). That's perfect! That makes 7 Admins, so it settles voting. Also, we wouldn't want to have to choose between two awesome users. What does everyone think? Please reply on ShrimpPin's talk page. ShrimpPin ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 12:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) New Sig! I got a new signature... Tell me if you like it. [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:31, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat I'm on the chat. Is it okay if we use that as the Admin chat? [[User:ShrimpPin|''ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 14:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) can you help me? everyone is talking about a "new wiki" but i dont know how to get there can you help me get there? thanks!--:EuropeaI'm bored 13:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Question About Blocking Hi Bman. I was wondering about something. I just blocked User:Dic sucks for 3 days because he blanked User:Doctorpenguin's userpage. I heard that he also messed with Shrimp's userpage too. Also, I don't know, but isn't his name sort of profanity related? I was just wondering if I should just block him permanently because of all those things. Please send me a response. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 18:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks To Help Me Thanks!Actually the pictures were by a user named Superpacman but he is not here.Chrisdog93 gave me the pictures.Terler Pics. Hiya Bman. I started a photo drive. I just wanted to let you know incase users asked you questions about it. You can find out about it on a blog post on the main page, or here. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 16:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello Bman, I was asking could I be a administrator, I use propar grammar, I never swear, bully, spam or vandalize, and you don't need a colorful signature. Mumbai, India, Is Where I Live! John Fitzgerald Kennedy. 11:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) He has gone somewhere, Kennedy.Terler.5:04 14 June, 2011 (ITC) meet remember when we became friends that same day i met itotallyrock -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'''-Snicks10 rock on sup']] lets get this party started! sup (UCT) re meet I think it was last week do you want to be on cp I have 5 mins till i go to bed and sever is sleet. -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] [[User talk:Snicks10|'-Snicks10 rock on sup']] lets get this party started! sup (UCT) Matematx Um, I blocked that user last night for indefinite for swearing, and mature content on a few pages. Why is his name unnaceptable? [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 14:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ban invalid Okay, hello. I'm Sharkbate. You banned me for no reason! You said I was "Matemax" when I have never SEEN him or HEARD of him! If you meant Matematx, then I HAVE heard of him and I know who he is. Matematx isn't me either though. Matematx is a guy named "Ced". I forget his full username but he used to be an admin here a while back. Also, if it IS Matematx, how do you get "Mate with Max"? Same with Matemax. Mate means friend and Max is a name. Mate doesn't NECESSARILY mean "mate with max". You said that I created sockpuppets, despised you admins, and swore. First off, Matemax is NOT me! Trust me... from what I've heard, he isn't very... you know... appropriate. Second, I never said I despised you admins. I just didn't like how some people were unfairly getting promoted. Third, I never swore. Simple as that. Now, if you ban me again it shows you are NOT ready for administrator rights and I know people who can get you demoted, including Wikia staff, which is fair. I don't deserve to be blocked. Now, do we understand each other? Thank you and have a nice day. I'd love to hear what you'd like to say about this. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 18:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Back! Hey Bman! I'm back from my cousins' house. Thanks for taking care while I was gone. :) What happened with my Talk Page? What did that guy say? [[User:ShrimpPin|ShrimpPin]]'' [[User talk:ShrimpPin|'''''Talk to the Shrimp...]] 21:39, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Back! That's kind of creepy... :P Should I be worried 01:45, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Sorry, force of habit. Back when I was on this wiki, not many people knew how to run a wiki (not Wikipedia fyi). And yeah it's Ced1214. Thank's for understanding. I said the if you ban me thing because a while back, people would ban others for giving a point that someone disagreed with. Sorry. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 02:00, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Sharkbate? How do you figure that Matemax is Sharkbate? I was just wondering because asfar as I remember, SB is a pretty good user. [[User:Cp kid| Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 03:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I didn't see that. [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Admin in the house! '' ]] 21:44, June 17, 2011 (UTC) un procet user page can you un protct my user page -[[User:Snicks10|'Snicks10']] '''-Snicks10 rock on sup''' lets get this party started! sup (UCT) Admin? Uhhh. Hello. I am FawfultheGreat, I used to edit this wiki until the previous head admin, Lordmaster decided to move the wiki due to the awful skin. Not to be rude, but where did you come from? I see lots of bad triva and I will be happy to help this wiki as well. --Combustable Potatoes = Fury